Engaged
by Schizoid Mouse
Summary: Johnny McGreagor, hot tempered one of Scotland just found out the news that his mother engaged him to a german royal named Robert. Can Johnny somehow change Robert before the wedding? YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

BWAHAHAHAHA! It is I! The new authoress, SCHIZOID MOUSE! Scitzo Mouse for short but Scitzophrenic Mouse is the real name... I know confusing.  
  
Okay, none of the Majestics know each other so they'll be meeting each other for the first time.  
  
Disclaimer: ............. *runs away crying because she can't own Johnny*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother, you wanted to see me?"   
  
Johnny McGreagor, world's biggest temper in a small package. Of course, don't let the rumors of him being an ass scare you off, from what all his servants say, he truly is a nice guy. Well, mostly to the younger male servants.  
  
All the other servants were the ones that spread the rumors... For apparent reasons like no vacations, being bosses around 24/7, and living in the same house as the bundle of fire.  
  
"Johnny, dear. Me and your father have come to a very huge choise for your future," Johnny's mother, Elizabeth McGreagor told her son. Slowly.  
  
To all the men in Scotland, she was a beautiful angel. Her long, silky red hear cascaded over her shoulders and onto her pearly white dress. Her skin was a color of pale, but she never acted fragile. Quite the opposite. She was always willing to play with her grandchildren.......  
  
A whole lot of grandchildren...... 20 or more....  
  
But her eyes were what people loved the most on her. It was said that Johnny himself had her eyes. All the other children in the family had green ones..... like their father. But Johnny stood special with his crystalline blue ones, like his mother. Always show upmost tenderness in them.  
  
"May I ask what ya'll decided for me... again?" the youth of the McGreagor clan asked as politely as he could. His father shot him a glare with his hazel eyes. Johnny was a spitting image of his father, except the eyes.  
  
"John, don't look at your son like that! This will be as hard on him as it to us!" Elizabeth said sternly, showing where Johnny got his temper from. Strange family most people would say, but they were lower class, so no one payed attention to them.   
  
Apparently, John McGreagor wasn't all for the idea, but I guess some sacrifices will be made. For one, revenge on father's self-centered pride and two, ruin his fucking reputation. What great bonus'.   
  
"Mother, may I ask again. What'd you decide for me?" Johnny asked, quite innocently. He may be 17, but he still had that childless spirit.  
  
"Johnny, sit down for this."  
  
"No need mother, I'll take it like a man."  
  
Arrogant came from his father's side probably.  
  
"Okay dear, me and your father came up with an agreement. We agreed since you will be taking the Head of the clan in 7 monthes exactly, we decided for you to get married."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Johnathen! Don't you dare raise your voice to your mother like that!"  
  
"John! Stop treating the next heir like that!"  
  
"Fine Liz," John muttered, knowing how firery his wife can get.  
  
"You mean I have to propose to a woman in less then 7 monthes!" Johnny said, stepping back a little. The world seemed to be spinning to him at the moment.  
  
"No, your father took it upon himself to suggest the marriage whilst I find your fiance`," Elizabeth said, hoping her son won't faint in the next few minutes.  
  
"I already have a bride waiting for me!?"  
  
"Not exactly Johnny. Umm... how should I put it?" mother wondered but before she could say anything, daddy dearest took it upon himself to flat out say it.  
  
"It's not a bride, it's a groom! You're being married to a man!"  
  
"I'M WHAT!?!?!?!?"  
  
And with those words, Johnny McGreagor, hot tempered red-head and next in line in the McGreagor clan was now named gay... As soon as he fainted on the floor of his parents bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Problems, Sisters, and Annoying Kids! Oh...

Thanks to the reviews and now onto chapter 2! WEEEEE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I THOUGHT SHE LOVED ME!"  
  
"Well I guess not enough Johnny!"  
  
"But Mouse! WHY A MAN! Why couldn't it of been a woman?!"  
  
Mouse, Johnny's sister who was a spitting image of their father (short hair too) was sitting on Johnny's dresser, watching her brother pacing the ground infront of her. She was 26 years-old and had 6 children. That week she was visiting........... unfortunately.  
  
"Johnny, ever notice mom when your niece and nephews come. She get's annoyed easily by all the commotion and has to repeat the same stories over and over. This is the perfect plan on how to not have children!" she says, holding up her index finger.  
  
"But-but- BUT WHY CAN'T I MARRY A WOMAN AND NOT HAVE KIDS!"  
  
"You think a woman would like to die a virgin! No! Besides, this is full proof! It isn't like you're going to have to love this..... this... What was his name again?"  
  
"I think mom said it was Robert Jurgen or something."  
  
"Well damn!"  
  
"What?!" Johnny asked/demanded as his sister bounded from her sitting place and hugged him.  
  
"You're sooo damn lucky!"  
  
"FOR BEING MARRIED TO A MAN!"  
  
"NO! To Robert Jurgen! Prince Robert! Don't you know him!"  
  
"................... You're asking a guy who's life is to Beyblade and play with little kids."  
  
"Oh yeah, well Prince Robert Jurgen is Europe's #1 Blader which I'm still surprised you don't know. Well anyway, he is very rich and lives by himself in a huge castle in Germany! It's rumored that he is single and maybe looking and that he's bi!" Mouse explained happily, with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you married already?"  
  
"A girl can look sometimes can't she?"  
  
"Sigh, what does that man of yours see in you!"  
  
"Pretty girl that is kind, sweet, etc, etc!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm really Mel Gibson in disguise!"   
  
As soon as that statement was said, Johnny felt his hair being pulled on by his older sibling.  
  
"Oww! HEY! STOP THAT!"  
  
"What! I was wondering what you were saying was true!"  
  
"..................... Like I said, what does your husband see in you!"  
  
"Uncle Johnny! Uncle Johnny!"  
  
The two siblings broke apart from their activities to see a little girl run into the red-head's chamber.  
  
"Anita! What are you doing here! You don't visit my room too often!" Johnny said as he picked up the 6 year old girl with golden blonde hair.  
  
"Uncle Johnny! Gwandma Lizzie told me abwout the marriage!" Anita said, flailing her arms in excitement. Johnny at the moment could be seen with his eyebrow slightly twitching.   
  
'How many people know?'  
  
"Gwandma also twold me to twell you that you're weaving in 2 hours for Dwenmark!"  
  
"I'M WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
"YOU'RE WEAVING!!!!!"  
  
Johnny lost his balance from the loudness of the little girl and fell onto his bed, the heavy little girl falling ontop of him, knocking whatever air he had out of his lungs.  
  
"Hehehehehe! Uncle Johnny is twurning blue!"  
  
"Umm, daughter? Why don't you go play with your other brother's and sister's while I help Johnny pack? You know, he's going through some tough times now."  
  
"Wike what?" Anita asked, rolling off Johnny so he could breathe again.  
  
"AIR!"  
  
"Johnny ish fwunny!"  
  
"Anita?"  
  
"Is Uncle Johnny pwegnant?"  
  
At this, Johnny fell off the side of the bed. Mouse could be seen, sweatdropping.  
  
"No dear."  
  
"Is he on thwat time of thwe month?"  
  
The poor red-headed man was now twitching while his sister was sweatdropping majorly.  
  
"No dear."  
  
"Is Uncle Johnny nervwous about having to scwew another man?"  
  
Johnny was now choking on his own breathe as Mouse was now on the the floor next to him. Anita jumped off the bed and landed next the Johnny and started to pat his head.  
  
"No worries Uncle Johnny, dwaddy said scwewing someone is fun. I'm swure mommy would agree too," said the little girl before running over Johnny and out the door.  
  
"What do you teach your children back in England?"  
  
"Oh, the basics. The ABC's, how to count, and I think Charles' explained the Birds and the Bees to them a few days ago."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Okay, Johnny! Up and at 'em! We gotta pack because obviously you're going to go meet Prince Charming!"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA!" Johnny cried/whined, latching onto the bottom of a bedpost as Mouse tried to pull him up. Finally, she found another way to get him up and packed.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just wander on out of here, leaving you to go tell mom you won't cooperate by obeying her orders again," she teased as Johnny listened, thought about it, and got up slowly.  
  
"................... Blackmailer."  
  
"I know, thanks!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, here's Chappie 2! Next chapter Robert and Johnny meet! =^.^= I know it's short but I'm about to be kecked off the computer. REVIEW! 


	3. Flight of the Tempermental Guy

=^.^= YAY! New computer! I'm sooo happy! I'm more happy then the first time I ate cheese! MWUHAHAHAHA!   
  
=^.^= Okay on with the story! YAY!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you talk with your husband Mouse?" Johnny asked his sister as they walked through the airport. Apparently by the way her hair seemed a little more spikey and the way she tripped the last 16 old people, she had the talk.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So, how did Anita learn all that stuff? She's way to young... And immature to know."  
  
"Then how do you know? You're way to immature to know."  
  
"Funny. Har dee fucking har!"  
  
"Johnathen! Not infront of the little kids!" Mouse said, pointing to the kids they just walked past. The 7 year-olds were just looking at them funny before turning to their moms.  
  
"What? It isn't like they're going to repeat it!"  
  
"Mommy, mommy! That man over there said har dee fucking har!" the kids repeated, pointing at Johnny.  
  
"Yeah, they're not going to repeat it. Advice, run like hell that way and circle around the cafe` up there and meet me at the terminal," Mouse said before sitting down in one of the terminal seats as Johnny looked at her, then at the mothers who had umbrellas (It was raining outside) and then back at his sister.  
  
"And I thought you couldn't give any good advice!" he said before running off towards the cafe` where his sister said to go.  
  
"Teaching that language to our childern! Come back here and face us like the man you are!" the mothers yelled chasing Johnny as fast as the could, waving around their umbrellas like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Run Johnny, RUN!" Mouse yelled at him, waiting for him to come back so she could kill him.   
  
'I do too give good advice. Our cousin followed my advice and he got the good side of the situation. He got rid of that tramp so-called girlfriend, but the bad part was that he ended up getting sued and losing his favorite car to her... Still got rid of the girlfriend though,' Mouse thought while getting out er cellphone to see if she had any test messages waiting for her.  
  
"Hmm... One's from my husband, the other from Anita... Husband first, he has the more interesting test messages," she whispered to herself as the opened up the message.  
  
{Mouse, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY FISHING POLE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THE KID WAS LISTENING IN ON THE CONVERSATION WITH OUR 4 TEENAGERS! FORGIVE ME! I WAS PLANNING ON GOING FISHING WITH THE GUYS THIS WEEKEND! THEY GOT A NEW CAMPER! PLEASE! Love, Charlie.}  
  
She smirked. And they say that the male is always the dominant one in a relationship. Look at the lion's relationship. The female, which we will call Mouse, does all the work. Raises the kid, gets the food, does most of the hunting, and protects the family. The father, who we will call Charlie, just lays there like a bum and does a recreational sport of fishing sometimes.  
  
{Charles, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! THE ANSWER IS NO! YOU ALWAYS GO FISHING LEAVING ME AT HOME WITH 6 KIDS! YOU GET TO STAY HOME THIS WEEKEND AND LOOK AFTER THEM! And while you're doing that, I'll be flying to America, meeting the guys and going fishing. I'll tell you all the details and hope you fall over dead along the way. Love, The Bitch In The Family, Mouse! P.S. I will call the kids when you least expect it to learn what you're telling them.}  
  
'I love being the boss,' Mouse thought to herself, looking over at her bag to see the fold-up fishing pole in it, nicely tucked it. It would be a shame if for some reason it should fall over a cliff and into raging rapids while on the camping trip.  
  
She immediatly looked up at the cafe` area to see Johnny still there, trying to elude his little problem.  
  
Suddenly her phone rang, giving off the song "My Last Breathe" by Evanescence.  
  
She picked the cell phone, turned it on and gave a polite, "Hello," into it.  
  
["Mwommy?]  
  
"Anita? Dear, what are you doing on the phone? Isn't it your piano practice time with Miss. Bitchin?" Mouse said, whispering in the last part because she could see a mother and her kids looking right at her from across the huge hall.  
  
["She's twying to calm Daddy down."]  
  
"And how may I ask?" the mother said. To her opinion, Miss. Bitchin really didn't seem the type to hold back fucking any guy in sight. Besides, Charles was the one who choose her because Mouse had all the other choices. (such as dinner, where to go, which car to by, and which anything else to chose) So she had to respect his choice as much as she could.  
  
And that respect was always a little kick out the door when piano was always done. And also being able to follow the teacher around the mansion.  
  
["I dwon't know but Daddy doesn't sweem to be calming down.... He's yelling in the bedrwoom with Mwiss. Bwitchen."]  
  
....... Life's a bitch, and so was Mouse.  
  
"Dear, tell daddy I'll be staying with his friend Mark and little after the fishing trip. And remember, stay good for him and try not to give him any trouble with that mouth of yours," Mouse told her daughter.  
  
["Oh, Mwommy, can you twell Uncle Johnny that the bwest way to pwease somewone is to go-"] and the phone went dead.  
  
'..... Charles' is going to die when I get home... After my little trip with Mark. God, he's a hottie!' Mouse thought to herself as she turned back to the cafe` to see Johnny sneaking his way behind fat people.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long Johnny? Those ladies looked no younger then 40!"  
  
".... Kept tripping on little kids."  
  
"Oh, well it looks like you lost them. And just in time too, there's your jet! Hurry Johnny hurry! Dont' want to miss it! Your love waits at the other end of the flight! Or maybe one of his servants!" his sister yelped, pointing that the red private jet that was fueled up and ready to go.   
  
"Okay, remember to change your boxers every night. Brush your teether before each kiss. Close your eyes in the kiss to, and use some tongue. And please don't blow it, I really want to be related to this guy! And remember, get any phone calls or text messages from Anita or any other of my kids, ignore it," Mouse said, dragging her little (literally) towards the gate where they would be separated.  
  
"You're acting like we're already lovers, which we're not! Besides, I'm not going! I refuse to step onto that plane!" Johnny bitched, as he pulled away from his sister, grabbed his backpack which carried his beyblade, and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Huh?! You're not going to force me onto the plane?!" Johnny said kinda shocked. Bossy sister not taking control over him. And there goes a hippo soaring over head...  
  
No wait, that was just a plane taking off with a picture of a hippo on the side.  
  
"No, I'm not going to force on onto the plane to where you have to step in it. I'm going to do something else!" Mouse explained, before using her bag which held the fishing pole and swung it hard into Johnny's head, knocking her brother out of concious.  
  
"Oooohhh..... Pwetty beyblades..... And stars too...." Johnny said before falling over, landing rather harshly on his back, asleep.  
  
"If you're not going to step on that plane, then I'm going to carry you on it.... As soon as I can pick you up!" the sister said, trying to pick up her brother.... Which was turning out to be unsuccessful.  
  
'I knew he shouldn't of ate all those cookies on the way over. He always eats a lot when he's nervous.... I would be to if I was going to marry Robert Jurgen! But instead I got stuck with a polish numbskull who teaches our younger children the whole reproductive system and techniques at an early age!'  
  
After successfully dragging Johnny onto the plane, not bothered by the fact that her brother's head hit a couple objects such as cords and corners, Mouse got him to his seat and pulled him up in it with all her might and was finally able to buckle him into his seat..... Quite tightly.....  
  
"There, now he won't be able to get undone before the plane takes off... God I'm a genius!" Johnny's sister said one last time before leaving the plane to hers a few terminals over.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"MOUSE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WHEN I GET BACK HOME!"  
  
"Sir, please! Just sit down in your seat! We'll be landing soon!" the flight attendant begged, trying to push the angry man back into his seat. She could tell he was bitchy when he wakes up.  
  
"I don't want to sit back down, I-Want-To-Go-Back-Home-And-Kill-My-Sister!"  
  
"Sir! SIT BACK DOWN NOW!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Johnny said, sitting back down immediatly.  
  
"Good boy! We will be landing in a few minutes. Please, don't use this airline again. Have a nice day!" the flight attendant said before going to the back of the small plane.  
  
"Am I the only one lately that seems to be sane?" Johnny murmered to himself, buckling his seat belt relunctantly.  
  
Suddenly his cellphone beeped and stuff. He quickly snatched it from his bag from under his seat and looked at who sent him the message.  
  
'Hmm.... Text Message from Anita..... I should ignore it but she his my niece!'   
  
And unfortunately she was his niece.  
  
{Dear Uncle Johnny, it's me! Anita! Are you having fun? Mommy called and told us that she had to knock you out to get you on the plane. I see it worked because your not home yet. Miss. Bitchen and daddy are still in the bedroom screaming for some reason. Mommy decided to take a little holiday with Daddy's hot friend Mark. Hope you have fun with your man! Love, Anita.}  
  
'....................................................................................................................... Charles' is going to have a early funeral.'  
  
{Dear Anita, that's nice to know dear.................... Love, Johnny}  
  
'I wish this plane would just crash right now and send me on my lovely way to Heaven!' Johnny thought bitterly as the plane began to descend to the runway below.  
  
15 Minutes Later at the Airport Pick-Up area.  
  
"Some husband Robert's turning out to be, he's not even here to pick me up! Well... It could help to know what he looks like first!' the red-head thought aloud sourly while pacing around a little, looking for any signs of a decent looking vehicle in the area.  
  
"Master Johnathen?"  
  
"WHAT TH-" Johnny said suddenly, jumping and losing whatever calmness he had.   
  
Finally regaining his stance...... Or breathe....... Our favorite red-head (A/N: Tala's there? Oh wait.... It's just Johnny.... Yay......) finally turned around to come face to face/raisin with an old man. An old man that called him Johnathen........ Hell was about to strike....  
  
"The name's Johnny gramps," Johnathen (*sniggers*) said quite grumply.  
  
"Pardon my mistake Master Johnny, the limo is right this way sir," the old man said, grabbing Johnny's bags before the red-head could complain and started taking them to the other side of the terminal.  
  
"My, isn't this my day?" the McGregor said....... Very much sarcastically.  
  
By the time Johnny reached the other side of the terminal, he totally lost the old man....... AN OLD MAN OUT RAN HIM! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
While he was silently cursing his luck, he ran into someone who he couldn't see because he was busy cursing at his luck. And of course, that caused Johnny to fall on his butt in public. Which was quite funny.  
  
"Ouch.......... HEY! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!?!?!" Johnny yelled, quite loudly.  
  
"You were the one who walked straight into me," said the person who was knocked down too.  
  
"Because my friggin escort ditched me back there and I can't find him!"  
  
"Why don't you cause me to go deaf while you're complaining on such pathetic things."  
  
"I'm not complaining! I'm actually trying to release my anger in a non-violent way!" Johnny actually complained as he managed to get back up on his feet.  
  
"Yes, positive idea with horrid outcomes. Why did Gustav leave me here to be ran over by the likes of someone with lower class," the opposing boy stated while brushing off the dirt he collected on the ground. (A/N: Robert's character is going to kill me with all these words... I need a dictionary for once xD)  
  
Johnny was about to insult back until he saw who he was talking to.   
  
A boy about his age or older. Tall and pretty slim. Richly dressed. Hawk-like crismon eyes and purple hair neatly in place. The boy had taken the words right out of Johnny's mouth like no other could. How romantic and sappy.  
  
What was Johnny thinking?  
  
'Damn.... He's not all that bad looking'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I know! Sorry! I had a lot of stuff to stress about. I have Secret Life going so please don't be hatin'  
  
Schizoid Mouse who is in a frenzy to complete chapters. 


End file.
